


Conquered

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel acts overconfident and brazen around Sebastian at the end.





	Conquered

 

 

“Aren’t you afraid?” Sebastian asked, slowly circling his prey.

“Not in the slightest,” Ciel responded, indifferent.

“And why is that?” Sebastian asked in a mild tone, humouring him.

“Because you’re not going to take my soul,” he said strongly, looking Sebastian in the eye.

Sebastian stopped walking and cocked his head. “I’m not?”

“No.”

Sebastian let the silence hang between them, staring daggers at Ciel. After half a minute, Ciel became uncomfortable and gulped.

Sebastian smirked, victorious. “I’d have to be completely stupid to let you rule my life because I _wanted_ you to serve you, as opposed to being _forced_ to serve you through a contract.”

Ciel remained silent, not having any option.

“Do you think you have something to offer me in a romantic relationship?” Sebastian said sardonically.

“I have no idea,” Ciel snapped. “But it’s what _I_ want.”

“Why are you waiting until the last second to discuss this with me?” Sebastian said, chuckling.

Ciel shook his head, angry. “Look, it’s simple. If you have feelings for me then be my boyfriend, but if you don’t, then kill me as you planned.”

Sebastian ran his hand over his head, and with an inhuman growl, morphed into his demon form. He gave a shout, the sound reverberating through the town.

Ciel was too terrified to do anything but shake, eyes wide and mouth open.

Sebastian returned to his human form, and stared at Ciel angrily, silently daring him to make a flippant remark, observing him closely.

Ciel remained where he was, rattled. But he stood his ground.

Sebastian took a step forward. “Goddamn brat,” he muttered, then leaned forward to kiss him.


End file.
